Maoyuu Maou Yuusha
Everyone think's I'm Evil, I just want to do Cocaine and be a Demon, Not all Demons are evil right? Ronnie Heart Also known as Maoyuu Maou (or just Mao for short) was one of NMB's main antagonists in 2016. Early that summer, she joined the faction FOXHOUND along with Pebbles, Cervantes, Will, and Lloyd. They were under the Leadership of Seven. When their leader vanished for unknown reasons, the team fell apart, the balance of power and leadership crumbled. It was then Cervantes and Ronnie both started making plans in ways to improve FOXHOUND. Mao came up with the idea of overthrowing the American Government. Her reasons at this time were obvious. We were gaining closer to the Presidential Election where the two candidates somehow were narrowed down to Hillary Clinton (D). and Donald Trump ®. Chaos is breaking through countries and Mao thought that she would do a much better job removing Democracy and replacing it with "Maorocracy". In Efforts to her plans, she teamed up with FOXHOUND former member Cervantes to start plotting a scheme. However, the two members had two totally different agendas. Mao's Motives. For starters, Ronnie's first idea was to gather an army. She decided her canvas for a PF when Motherbase was under attack by Unmanned Flying Drones known as "Sliders". She traced them down to find out they are from a PMC known as "NO Alert". She eventually overthrew the Current leader and started using them for work, resources, and research. With their funds and resources she began work with something she called "Phantoms". The point of Phantoms were to replace the American Military with something more threatening. Her Second mission was to turn herself into an object of fear. She then started secret research with the Union Aerospace Corporation. '''This eventually lead to the events that turned Ronnie Heart, into the Demon Queen known as Mao. With Split Personalities at times, with the two being fused together, they began working on their role for Government Replacement. '''The Turnover With Mao's Preparations,hidden from most NMB Staff,Soldiers and Operatives, came closer to a completion, Cervantes completely flipped the script on Ronnie. Thus, with good timing, diplomatic manipulation and cunning modifications. Cervantes made NO Alert look like a threat to NMB. Because Mao was secretly making plans and not notifying anyone outside of FOXHOUND, it was easy to make her look like public enemy number 1. Cervantes then revealed the name of the New Leader, "Mao" which caused Ronnie to flip her shit. When NMB members put two and two together, it created a full Parasitic turn of events that made Ronnie look evil. Once the new KATS system was in place, that was Ronnie's final straw. Mao quitted FOXHOUND, left NMB to go to her own NO Alert FOB, and decided to truly show Cervantes what evil really is. The Main Rebellion Instead of finishing preparations for her original plan, Ronnie focused on making Cervantes' plans a living nightmare for him. Behind the scenes Ronnie and Cervantes have been Battling each other, Leaving NMB in the middle, trying to decide who really is the real threat. Ronnie scattered her Phantoms all over the globe. but what most NMB members didn't know, is that all of Ronnie's Attacks were based on crippling Cervantes to make sure his plans were always behind in preparations. Ronnie herself in a twisted way would slowly throw hints and show up in NMB to make them "Wake Up" and see the fool behind the mask. Eventually, Ronnie would purposely set up locations for NMB to raid of her own buildings she invested for them to uncover more and more. Of course, because of Cervantes diplomatic work, it all just seemed like attempts of Ronnie being evil. The Shanghai Incident Ronnie was no doubt the woman behind the bombing in Shanghai in "The 40th Day Incident". But not directly or intentionally. Ronnie used the MSF Soldier known as "Naked Nathan" as a reference to guide them in the right place of what's going on. Nathan was captured and planted with a Location Beacon that was also used in Shanghai to lead to the bombing of Shanghai with MiGs. Ronnie was in lead with the 40th Day Leader, but only for a brief time. She accidentally gave the man the idea when she was planning to use the beacons to Destroy UAC, and UATC leaving no trace of her work behind and further delaying Cervantes work. However, the man took the idea to bomb Shanghai instead for his own vendetta use. When Ronnie figured out what happened. MSF Members Bowtie, Shade and Jess were already on their way to Shanghai. Ronnie went into the Shanghai Zoo and Hospital to try to cover up the tracks of her being there, However Cervantes used the situation as a step ahead of her. He planted not only Dwarf Gekkos belonging to NO Alert on the scene, he also released the Original Strain of Parasite Skull Unit into Shanghai Zoo. When Ronnie arrived and used her Phantom parasites to clean up, the Skull Unit was already there making a bigger mess. The Skull Unit somehow infected a set of worker employees and tourist with the Vocal Chord Parasites. This made Ronnie even more batshit mad. The Final Strand After having enough of Cervantes and his Guantanamo Bullshit, Ronnie decided to work on a new Strain of Parasites, Specifically targeting Cervantes and his clan of Cyborgs known as the JACKAL Unit. It also updated the improvements of being fireproof so that Shade could not disperse them via Molotov. She also cooked up a Surprise Phantom that holds part of him Dearly, She created the Phantom Known as "Queenie" as the Ultimate Turnover to Eliminate the JACKAL Unit. The Strain would allow for Electromagnetic Jamming to any electric devices in the Fog.The strain's ability would be activated by either a Lightning storm, or simply Ronnie firing a charged Railgun shot in the fog. This made it so that any Electric, atom, or Nanomachine devices would not function properly and would be completely weak. However, unintentionally, this backfired against Motherbase. Due to Cookie having old set of Nanomachines Disabled in her body, the Strain affected her as well. It would have also affected Ronnie but she overused the Syringe created to suppress Nanomachines. After testing her new strand she decided to drop more hints leading to Cervantes being the one to worry about. NMB members started to take note of what she was saying carefully, mostly Shade. Once then a few days later, Shade receive a tip that NO Alert were moving into the Middle East, the same place in 2014, SOP occurred. Ronnie decided to Attack Cervantes once more. This time she attacked him to the open public to see. Unintentionally, she raised the alert of Militiamen who were shocked of the attack, causing a Rebellious Outbreak of war. They faught against NO Alert similar to they faught against Praying Mantis PMC in 2014. Mao's Downfall Mao was killed by Jess,Cervantes and Shade. They killed off the Demon Queen's Split personality when they beheaded Ronnie's Body. Leaving the pieces of just Ronnie with limited demonic powers. She was no longer the demon queen. (Though she still pretends she is). Little of what NMB knew. Ronnie's ego and rage came from the split personality from the Demon Queen. When Ronnie surrendered in NMB in the Filter Chamber II, She was Ronnie. When shot by Nathan for locking him up (and ordered to by Cervantes) She was fueled, and became Mao again. When the split Personality was destroyed, Ronnie resurrected in her tube chamber as Ronnie. Tired, Bored, and Defeated. Once let out (actually she let herself out) she just remains wandering NMB, Trolling, touching shit, and advancing her Parasite-less Phantoms' Research. Just like she used to be. Spoofs and Facts -Ronnie's Persona Phantom was based off 90% of Mao, The Demon Queen from the anime, Maoyu, 5% of Fortune from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, ''and 5% of the character ''Nadia Fortune from Skullgirls. Mao being the main self-explanatory spoof, Fortune (MGS2), being mostly misunderstood and wishing death but cant die (also carrying a Railgun), and Fortune (Skullgirls) for being able to not die, even when cut up, a cursed with a blessing Battle trait. -Ronnie was the first NMB Antagonist, though it wasn't by choice. -Ronnie is the older Cousin of Samantha Heart by biological meaning in real time. -Everyone thought Scarlet elite had ties with XOF, it was actually Ronnie and Cervantes who have done business with them. -Mao (the personality) had ties with CYPHER Syndicate. They have been Allies with NO Alert in the past.